


Tinderbox

by torino10154



Series: 2016 Anniversary Ficlets [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'lots of hot sex'. Alas, earwax! ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tinderbox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabethea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sabethea).



> Prompt was 'lots of hot sex'. Alas, earwax! ;)

"Maybe we should just sleep together?" Al had said once after far too many gin and tonics.

James would never forget the jolt of desire the idea had brought but he'd laughed it off, turning it into a recurring joke whenever either of them was looking to get laid.

The night Al came back to their flat reeking of booze and come, James snapped. He grabbed Al by the shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"How could you let someone else have you?" he breathed. 

"You can have me." Al got a wicked look on his face. "Or maybe I can have you," he said, his hand cupping James's erection through his trousers. 

"Fuck, yes," James said, his hips rocking forward. "Suck me."

Al wasted no time getting down on his knees and freeing James's cock from his pants. 

"Nice," he said, giving James an experimental stroke. 

"It'll be nicer when I'm coming down your throat." James reached for the back of Al's head and guided him forward, groaning when Al sucked the head into his mouth. "Take it. Take it all."

James's eyes rolled back in his head as Al ran his tongue just under the foreskin.

"Knew you'd be a good cocksucker," James said, fingers tightening in Al's messy hair. "Get down on your knees for Malfoy a lot?"

Al squeezed his bollocks with just the perfect amount of pressure, making James shiver. 

"Do you want to talk about my boyfriend right now?" 

"No, not at all."


End file.
